


Open wide

by yuuwaku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorinduil - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: Thorin is in severe pain and someone has to cure him... ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this AU has been done yet..................  
> Enjoy~

**6th July  **

There are some clouds in the sky, warm but not too warm, and the usual sound of traffic in the streets, in three words; a normal day.   

For Thorin though, today it is not average at all, no, today is the day that he has to face one of his biggest fears. His nephews have given him courage before leaving the house, -not without laughing at his expenses of course-. Cheeky kids they are, one six and the other about to turn four next week. Still can hear them laugh...  

“Oi! Watch it lad!”  

The shout of an old man wearing a scruffy brown coat with a funny hat, brings Thorin back to present.  _Lad_ he has called him, surely live in the woods otherwise wouldn't have used the term on one of the richest people in the city.  _The Lonely Mountain_ , is the nickname his neighbors have given to his mansion, an euphemism for his mountain of gold.    

To his disappointment, Thorin reaches his feared destination soon. Allows himself a moment to gulp, twice, once his nerves a slightly -only slightly-, calmed down, steps in.  

The place is decorated with smiley portraits of people hanging on white immaculate walls, as if implying what they do is worth the agonizing pain.  

 _My ass!!_   

Thorin thinks to himself, and is close to go back home and call it off... As if fate has slapped him in the face, a whole new wave of horrible pain attacks his wisdom tooth anew.  

“Mahal be dammed!!!”  

“How can I help you, Sir?” A middle aged man with kind smile, asks him from the front desk. Thorin coughs hoping the light-brunette man hasn't heard him cursing, if he has, doesn't address it.

"Aye, I'm Thorin Oakenshield, I have an appointment with Doctor Gandalf."

"Let me check... oh, yes, here it is, you've called yesterday to schedule an emergency appointment, didn't you?" Thorin nods. "I'm afraid Doctor Gandalf is not in the clinic today." Thorin curses, this time inwardly.

He  _hates_  going to the dentist, so much in fact, that unless it's of an extremely necessity, doesn't go. The receptionist -Mister Bilbo Baggins according to the name holder placed on the desk-, keeps checking on the computer until eventually finds another doctor available. Thorin agrees reluctantly, Doctor Gandalf is the only one he dares to tread him, sadly, the pain is too strong to wait another day. Once Thorin is seated in the waiting room, observes his surroundings. There's a young ginger girl with the longest hair, graciously seated on her mother's lap. Two seats on the left, there's a man with bob hair and a knob, he doesn't look very pleased to be there either and Thorin can tell why; his right cheek is considerable swollen and red.

"Mister Laketown, room number two." The voice of a man -judging by its tone he must be  _really_  old-, calls from the speaker. The bob-haired man stands up and loses in the corridor.

Thorin taps the foot against the floor in distress; it feels like being in a trial waiting for a sentence you already know you'll be proclaimed guilty.

"Mister Oakenshield, room number seven."

An unexpected velvety voice calls him from the speaker. Gulping one last time, Thorin rises up and goes to face his destiny.

"Good luck sir!" The ginger girl yells at him with a thumb up, Thorin returns the gesture with a ghost of a smile.

 

***

 

The door is already open. 

Thorin steps in with shaky legs, heart hammering way faster than usual. The view of the torture chair -this is how he has always called the dentist chair-, makes him sweat in fear.

"Please, lay down, Mister Oakenshield." The same velvety voice orders him from behind a white curtain where the doctor has his desk. Thorin does as told, fists clenched and eyes looking at the ceiling of the pristine room. The sound of footsteps getting closer indicates that the doctor is now beside Thorin. "I'm doctor Thranduil." Thorin hears the clinging of the tools and starts to panic. "Relax yourself."

And then is when Thorin explodes, "Relax you say??? And  _how_  am I supposed to do that- oh." Words die when his gaze crosses with the crystal blue orbs of the doctor's.

The man can be more handsome. Nice features, smooth skin, sharp cheekbones and long platinum straight mane; in one word:  _very_  sexy to Thorin's eyes.

"Open wide."

"What...?"

The doctor frowns and repeats, "Open wide, I said, you may need an Otolaryngologist as well..."

Thorin finally does as told, not without glaring at Thranduil who smirks at him in return, proud of his own joke.

The doctor starts the examination which far from relaxing makes Thorin more nervous. "Hmm I see..."

"Guah igh igh doghaa?" Thorin tries to ask with the mouth mirror still hanging. The doctor bits his lower lip to prevent the laughter. "Guagh...?"

Thorin feel his cheeks burn when Thranduil presses his index finger against his lips to make him shut up. "As much as I like hearing you talking in such funny noises, can't do my job properly if you keep on moving, now, silence."

It takes a great effort for Thorin to not move, no one gives him orders, thank you very much! Meanwhile, the sexy doctor keeps exploring his mouth and in the way gets closer, closer... so much that even can breathe his herbal cologne -a delicious mixture of wild flowers and mint-.

"Not surprised you're in severe pain, you should have come way sooner." The reproving tone pisses Thorin off all over again; he's not willing to take anyone's shit, not even from this pretty face. Thorin takes a napkin to clean his mouth after doctor Thranduil finishes the initial exploration. "I hate dentists."

The doctor raises an eyebrow at the audacity. "Complaining patients are not my thing either..."

"What??" Thorin hasn't heard what the other has said, however, has the feeling it has been something not so kind.

"I said, lay down and open your mouth, I need to fix this." 

"Hold on, haven't you finished already?"

"Oh no, on the contrary, now starts the fun part; the extraction."

"Whaaaaat???"

This time around, Thranduil doesn't bother to hide the amusement that his patience causes him. Meanwhile Thorin is in full panic, face turning white like paper. "I'm afraid, Mister Oakenshield, that you have a severe tooth decay in your wisdom tooth... your only choice is extraction, but do not fear, I'm going to help you with this right now." 

That final part scares the hell out of Thorin, making him to react in the worst way. "No, no, no." Thorin repeats over and over while squirming on the chair.

"Let's get started."

"No!"

Seeing that his patient is not lying down but trying to escape instead from the dentist chair, doctor Thranduil pushes him by the shoulders against the chair to keep him in place. Thorin though, fight against the grip. "Stay. Still. I. Say." Thranduil hisses trying his best to prevent Thorin to run away.

Thorin is robust but to his surprise, the taller man it as strong. After a long tussle that goes on and on, Thorin wins the fight with a particular strong push that sends the doctor away. In fact, the shorter man has pushed him so hard that Thranduil almost crashes against the side table where the tools are placed. Fortunately, Thorin reacts just in time to prevent the collision by pulling Thranduil back against his chest...

Silence falls.

Thorin is now holding tightly Thranduil by the waist,  _finally_  lying down on the chair and with the other on top of him... None says a word, staring at the other with widen eyes due the unexpected table turn. Unfortunately for Thorin's sanity, Thranduil's crotch is  _also_  upon his lower parts... can even feel the warmth through the fabric... 

Begging for his own member to not betray him and show how much this position is affecting him, Thorin doesn't move a muscle, just biting his inner cheeks trying his best to focus on the less erotic images he can come up with. Thorin's expression is likely giving his thoughts away since the doctor smirks raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to set me free? Or you want us to stay like this forever?" Cheeks burning in embarrassment, Thorin release the grip, finally. "Thank you." Thorin notices the lack of annoyance but amusement.

"Now, shall we continue?"

"I guess...?"

The sound of the beautiful laughing of the doctor warms Thorin's heart. How could that be? Seconds earlier wanted to punch that pretty face for his audacity and now his laugh sends the most pleasant of the jolts down through his spine. It can't be love at first sight, it just can't.

"No objections this time, good, good... Let's get started then." Syringe in hand, doctor Thranduil, presses it on Thorin's cheek to numb the area. Thorin hates the feeling of not being able to notice anything on his cheek, it's so strange... With renewed panic, sees the extraction tool, cold sweat soaking his shirt.

"Now I'm going to extract the tooth so you won't have any more pain once the area is healed, I'm going to countdown to three." Thorin gulps in fear but tries to remind as still. "Okay, let's go, one... two..." Thranduil will never reach number three. To Thorin's surprise, the doctor extracts the tooth sooner than expected which takes him out of guard, the next moment, Thranduil has removed the wisdom tooth in a blink of an eye.

"There you go." The clink of the tooth against the metallic try indicates Thorin that the nightmare is over. "You did well... very well." Thorin feels the soothing hand of the doctor against his own.  And it feels good, incredibly good. Something tells him that this way of comforting him is too intimate for a doctor-patient, however, doesn't complain, on the contrary, allows himself to enjoy the moment that ends too soon for his liking.

Thranduil ends the job by placing a dental cotton roll on the bleeding area with such skill that impresses the shorter man greatly. "Well, Thorin, we're done here." Thorin tries to smile in gratitude but the cheek is still numb. Still, he wants to show his gratitude to the doctor but is unsure on how.

The doctor did a perfect job; fast and minimum pain, and to be honest with himself, Thorin wonders how Thranduil has treated him so well after being behaving like a true pain in the ass from the start.

The shorter man takes a post-it from the office desk writing down a big 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." Then Thranduil turns to take something from the drawer. "Here." Thorin glances at the doctor when places a red sugar free lollipop on his hand. The beautiful laugh of Thranduil echoes in the room and Thorin can't help but shake his head and take the candy regardless -his nephews will make good use of it-. 

Once is out of the room and close the door behind him, Thorin gives one final look at the door, there's a bitter-sweet feeling in his heart, but no, this can't be love at first sight, it can't.

A high-pitched scream coming from another room brings Thorin back from his self-denominated 'Thranduil-trance'.

"Ouch, that must hurt!" Bilbo -the guy from the front desk-, catches his attention from the other side of the corridor. "I pity Mister Laketown... Doctor Saruman is not precisely well known for being gentle to his patients... and considering the amount of infection Mister Laketown had..." Bilbo shivers at the thought. "By the way, how do you feel, Mister Oakenshield? You look much better, and... Almost pleased?"  Still unable to talk, Thorin shows a thumb up as a response. "Good good, Thranduil is the best doctor we have, no wonder why he is the owner of this clinic! He rarely gets patients any longer though; he's too busy teaching Odontology at Rivendell's University." Thorin blinks at the news. Bilbo is leaving the corridor already when turns around again. "Oh, and by the way, he is single. I'm pretty sure this information is also relevant to... Your knowledge." Thorin can almost swear sees Bilbo winking at him in mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where this idea came from lol  
> Some how wanted for Thorin to be the one who needs to be 'rescued' for a change, and Thranduil as a doctor is so damn sexy... couldn't help myself :P
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me really really happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**15th June**

 

Not more than ten days has passed since his last visit, when Thorin has to set foot at the Clinic again. This time around however, the patients are no other than his nephews; Fili and Kíli. After eating secretly a whole bag of candy, both kids ended up not only with severe stomach ache but also with teeth pain.

Thorin knows he could have asked for a nanny to accompany the kids, still, as much as the job allows him, tries to take care of his nephews by himself, besides... There's the fact that he may cross paths with Doctor Thranduil... For an unexplainable reason, the man doesn't go away from his thoughts as much as he tries to. Of course this means nothing, this is not love at first sight, not a crush either, this is only...

"Uncle!! It hu~rts...!!" Kíli cries out loud while clung to Thorin even tighter.

"There, there..."

Fíli doesn't look much better either while takes his hand strongly -something that Fíli only does when is in great fear or pain-.

At last is their turn. Bilbo seems to recognize him instantly, making for Thorin to wonder why. "Mister Oakenshield! And his little..." The man hesitates.

"Nephews."

Bilbo seems content with the explanation although Thorin doesn't understand the reason behind it. "Doctor Gandalf will visit you, unless you want to be visited by-."

"Mister Oakenshield?" Thorin's heart skips a beat at the sound of that velvety voice. When turns around to face him, is greeted by the fine features of Doctor Thranduil, he's even more beautiful than what he remembered. Today the doctor is not wearing a white coat but skinny jeans highlighting his fabulous legs, a tight light pink shirt not entirely buttoned up, completes the outfit.

Thorin's ability to speak fades away like an ice cube melting in summer.

"Who is this pretty man, uncle Thorin?" Thorin feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Why do kids have to speak their minds in the worst moments possible?

"I'm Thranduil, young one." The Doctor approaches to pat the top of Kíli's head gently. "Oh, look at you, this hurts, right?" The boy nods with a pout. "Now, come with me, I'll help you out with this. Bilbo, cancel the meeting I have at eleven, please." Bilbo nods, quickly taking the phone to arrange it.

"It won't be necessary, if you're busy we could wait for-."

Thranduil's eyebrow rises in slight annoyance. "You don't want for me to cure them?"

To that Thorin is left speechless, of course he wants to! Mahal, he has been trying to find an excuse to visit this cursed clinic so could meet this man!

"I do."

"You  _do_  what?"

"That."

Thranduil’s eye feel like daggers, apparently is not content with Thorin's monosyllabic response.

"Un~cle...! I want this beautiful man to cure us... please?" Kíli adds with another pout.

A lovely pinkish hue appears on the tall man's cheeks, and Thorin can't help but realize how cute this new facet of Thranduil's is. "Think Kíli has expresses our thoughts out loud, right, Fíli?" The blonde nods energetically in approval.

"Alright then, follow me."

 

***

 

The visit can't go any better, the kids are treated like kings by Doctor Thranduil who works his magic on the kids curing them completely n a blink of an eye. However, Thranduil's skills are not precisely what impresses Thorin the most though, no, from his seated position a couple of meters away, he's allowed to observe closely the doctor's fine features and delicate moves, it seems like he's dancing an elegant dance instead of practicing medicine.

Unashamedly, Thorin admires Thranduil's move and his perky butt in particular. Even with the white coat on, can see how firm and rounded his bottom is... before his thoughts get carried away though -doesn't want for his  _self_  to wake up again-, his gaze focus again on how good Thranduil is with the kids making them laugh instead of crying.

Once both boys are free of tooth decay, Thranduil hands them a big sugar free lollipop -like he did with Thorin days ago-.

"You did well, very well." Thranduil compliments the boys who look at the candy with sparkling eyes. "Now, from now on, eating candy secretly has to stop, can you promise me that?" 

"Aye!!" Fíli and Kíli say with enthusiasm.  

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Thranduil is taken by surprise at Thorin's question.

"Being so good with kids. You seem so different from the first time we met."

"That's because when you came the other day, you were behaving like a pain in the ass, at first." Thorin can't help but notice the emphasis on the words 'at first', and to be honest with himself, Thranduil is nothing but right.

"True."

"Actually, I'm quite lovable." Bilbo has always told Thranduil how nice and kind he is, once you pass through the first layer of arrogance. Only Bilbo would have the guts to talk to Thranduil like that, brutally honest the little man is, reason the more for Thranduil to like him.

Meanwhile, Thorin has rose and eyebrow at the self-compliment of the doctor. "Not so sure about that..." There's  _something_  pushing Thorin to tease the handsome doctor, his cute expressions when offended may have something to do with it.

"Don't be mean Uncle!" Fíli quickly adds between licks, "Thranduil is lovable!"

"See?" The proud smirk in which Thranduil says it, makes it impossible for Thorin to suppress his laughter.  

"He only says this because of the lollipop you just gave him!"

"Oh yeah? Let's take a drink after work and I'll show it to you how charming I am!"

Likely, Thranduil is not aware of the meaning of his own words, however Thorin is, and won't lose the chance to take advantage of the situation for his benefit. "Better dinner, on me."

"Deal." Thranduil smiles proudly once more, thinking that he's winning the game, and Thorin has no intention of correcting him, no sir.


	3. Chapter 3

**1rst October**

 

The sound of the lamp crashing against the floor rumbles in the room.

"Careful, love." Thorin says, not really giving much thought on the broken furniture now resting on the floor.

"Sorry...!"

In spite of the many times Thranduil has been at Thorin's house by now, still is not used to the others disarray.

It took none other than six dates for Thorin and Thranduil to have their very first kiss, _six_! Out of frustration, The blonde took Thorin to a bar and drunk him as much as he could to see if alcohol helped with his cause. Regretfully, aside from Thorin flirting with total disinhibition got nothing in return. So Thranduil had to make the first move -something his proud had been preventing him to do till now-. Taking the shorter man by the flaps of his jacket, Thranduil had smacked his lips to Thorin's in what had been a proper snog, of course Thorin responded with equal passion making for them to gain wolf whistles from the costumers in the bar. 

Ever since that day, they became inseparable of course. You can only imagine Bilbo's face the first day Thorin when to the clinic to pick up his boyfriend! 'Finally!' He had screamed clapping much for the couple's embarrassment. Those events took place four months ago, enough time for more kisses, dates and amazing sex session, being the last named task the one keeping them busy in this very moment... 

To Thranduil's despair, Thorin won't place a damn thing in the same spot two days in a row. Regardless of this flaw -and few others that has come to love-, Thranduil couldn't help but to fall in love head to toes with this man right from the very start... well, maybe not from minute one, but minute five.

"Can't see a damn thing with the lights off...! Your nephews are not even in the house, for the love of the Valar, turn the lights on, Thorin!"

"If I do turn the lights on, I'll have to part from you since the switch is outside the corridor," Thorin's knee brushes not so innocently upon Thranduil's crotch. "I'm not sure this is what you want right now, _Doctor_ Thranduil..."

"Well... I..." Thranduil tries, pursing his lips in annoyance; he hates to admit Thorin is right, the last thing he wants right now is for Thorin to stop whatever he's doing to his body. Plus, there's the fact of Thorin calling him _doctor…_ if Thorin use it as a mockery or as a way to turn him on, he can’t tell.   

"Bet you're pursing your lips right now..."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Thorin says sensually on Thranduil's ear while caressing his lips with the thumb. "And mind telling you, I love it when you do, you look so..."

Adorable is the word Thorin is looking for, however, his boyfriend prefers another term to describe himself.

"Sexy? Hot? Breathtaking?" 

"Yeah that too."

Thorin nibbles Thranduil's neck not so innocently, knowing beforehand how mad this simple gesture turns his lover. Removing the annoying shirt comes afterwards, and next goes the skinny jeans. Thorin touches and licks wherever he pleases, giving himself time and loving the echoed whimpers he gets in return. The shorter man is taken by surprise when finds himself being pushed against the mattress.

"No more teasing."

Thranduil's patience has reached its limit, he wants what is _his_ , now. Out of despair and full of desire, Thranduil unzips Thorin's fly, removing pants and boxers all together at once. Thorin's length is already fully awaken when Thranduil strokes it, -like he does every time before working another kind of _magic_ on his lover's shaft with his tongue-. With one final stroke, Thorin is ready for him to taste…

For that night, however, Thorin is willing to push the boundaries of teasing a little bit more. The blonde's advances are stopped by Thorin, who has taken Thranduil by his cheeks, firmly, forcing the man to look back at him. 

"Thranduil," Thorin's voice is full of desire, yet commanding. "open wide." 

Thranduil’s mind obeys the other without giving a second thought, too much focused on his own needs. When the taller man has his jaw relaxed and is about to take Thorin's shaft in his mouth, hears a... laugh?

And then is when it hits Thranduil. By the time he connect the dots though, Thorin has already burst out laughing, rolling up to his stomach with tears in the corner of his eyes. 

"You!!!"

Never mind Thranduil is throwing at Thorin all the pillows his hands can reach, never mind the shouting; Thorin keeps on laughing and laughing.

"How dare you to mock at my profession??"

But Thorin can't stop laughing in spite of the pillow attack. In the middle of his laughter, Thorin thinks how much he came to adore this man who is currently trying to have his revenge by tickling him mercilessly, making for both of them cry and laugh at the same time.

Thorin doesn't know if what he felt for Thranduil was love at first sight or not, and frankly, doesn't care, not as far as the blonde is by his side.

There is one thing that he knows for sure though;

This is love.

Real love.

 

End ♡   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, here it is the final part of this short crazy-stupid-love story hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you in my other Thorinduil fics and thanks for the feedback and kudos! :)


End file.
